


Possessed

by Traveler



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could not help but stare as his little brother gracefully dropped to his jean clad knees in the alley between the shorter man’s booted feet.  . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on LJ under the user-handle Magnolas.
> 
>  
> 
> General disclaimer: There is no money made from this, and all characters/people do not belong to me.

Dean could not help but stare as his little brother gracefully dropped to his jean clad knees in the alley between the shorter man’s booted feet. He almost swallowed his tough when he watched Sam lean forward and rub his face against the obvious bulge in the crotch of the man’s worn jeans. The gasp that Sam’s actions drove from the man in front of him echoed along the alley’s walls as he tossed his head back against the brick wall behind him; his hands running through his longish hair pushing it back away from his face, one hand staying to hold his hair back, while the other found its way down to grasp the top of Sam’s head. A flare of pride sparked in Dean as he watched Sam leaned up on his knees and nuzzled the other man’s shirt out of the way, only to lick a stripe along the very top of the jeans. Then tilt his head in a way that Dean was sure, if he could see, would reveal his younger brother opening the other man’s jeans with his teeth.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and then opening them, Dean hopped the image before him would evaporate like one of the Trickster’s allusions. This was like a train wreck, he didn’t want to see his brother go down on this long haired, rough neck cowboy, but he couldn’t look away either. If he appreciated art more, he might even be impressed by the image on display before him. The full moons’ light shining down into the alleyway illuminating the top half of the man facing Dean, the white in his plaid shirt seeming to glow while his head fell forward watching what Sam was doing to him, strands of his mane clinging to the crevasses in the brick. While the fingers of both hands threaded themselves through Sam’s hair holding his head. The angle of the moonlight casting Sam into the shadows, while the cowboy hissed his brother’s name through clinched jaws enjoying the attention being lavished on him. 

He watched as Sam’s hands rose from his the tops of his thighs to rest on the outside of the other man’s hips a faint hum reaching Dean’s ears as he stood in the deep shadows across the alley from the two men. He couldn’t make out the litany of the words falling from the cowboy’s mouth, but the growled grunts and heavy pants were enough to clue Dean into the fact that his baby brother was apparently an accomplished cock sucker. But it was the slurping; wet pop that Dean’s cock beginning to take an interest in the preceding. To his utter frustration, not only was his own body betraying him watching his little brother give head, but he couldn’t move, without risking discovery. His only option being to stand there and let his dick harden, twitch, and pulse within the confines of his too tight jeans while his little brother on his knees across the alley looked up at the cowboy and told him to fuck his throat. Dean rolled his eyes and stifled a groan as the cowboy growled and took a firmer hold on Sam’s head, fingers still twined with the dark strands.

Watching as the other man’s hips began to pump into his brother’s throat all Dean could hear were the wet, slurping, popping noises as the man pulled his dick out of Sam’s mouth only to shove it back in. To be followed by the sound of Sam gasping just as his airway is cut off when the other man’s dick shifted into his throat. Finally he watched as Sam moved his hands from the other man’s hips to rest on his ass, shoulders shifting under the ever present hoodie in such a manner that Dean knew he was holding the other man’s dick down his throat. The growled Texas tinged, “Fucking hell” that fell from the cowboy’s mouth just before his hips started stutter on their own accord signaled that the other man had reached completion.

Dean watched as Sam pulled off the other man’s dick and seemed to bath it with his tough before releasing the man’s ass only to put him away and zip him back up. He wished he could get a better look at Sam’s face; he was sure his lips were red and swollen, maybe damp around the mouth from being used; eyes blown wide in lust, maybe a hint of content satisfaction. Briefly he wondered if he’d find a wet spot on the front of Sam’s jeans . . . Yeah he’d never openly admit to it, but this would be feeding his jerk off sessions for awhile to come. 

Movement across the alley drew Dean’s attention back to the couple; he watched as the cowboy finally moved, his limbs taking on a lazy contented movement as the cowboy tipped Sam’s head up forcing the younger man to look in the eye, then bent forward and kissed Sam. Dean smirked as he watched willing to bet a nights worth of hustling pool on the fact that the cowboy was cleaning Sam’s mouth of his own cum. Finally as they broke, Dean saw the cowboy glance up and growl as though he saw Dean and was warning him off then back down at Sam. Patting Sam’s head the cowboy walked off, leaving his little brother on his knees, head bowed, and hair no doubt hanging in his eyes; in the middle of an alley way behind some club.

He startled when he heard his brother’s ruined voice echo along the alley, “So, Dean-enjoy the show?”


End file.
